The present invention relates to a digital controller for electronic injection.
Electronic injection offers advantages to the automobile with respect to both pollution and fuel consumption. This fact no longer needs demonstrating.
However, two conditions are imperative for the realization of a working injection system: for one, the precision of metering the fuel must be high and not variable with time or between components and, for the other, the equipment used must be reliable and low in cost.
One type of component having recently made its appearance in electronics is capable of helping to solve these two problems: that is, the integrated microcomputer. Actually, microprocessors have permitted resolution, in a satisfactory and economical manner, of many problems of this type. Still, there is a drawback: it is necessary, in order to use a microprocessor, to add to it many elements: read-only memories, storage memories, clocks, input-output peripherals, etc.
Microcomputers, for their part, have all these elements integrated on a single silicon wafer, and so in a single housing.